


That which Makoto wants

by Karla_Writes



Series: Mates [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changing POVs, Knotting, M/M, RinMako - Freeform, Top Rin, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Rin, Yaoi, bottom makoto, makorin - Freeform, ooc, seme rin, uke Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon was only a week away. The way Rin was beginning to act was a clear reflection of the impending Change. The redhead was becoming more restless, his words sometimes carrying a bit of a growl and he was behaving more territorial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That which Makoto wants

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on my Tumblr: dontlookdirectly.
> 
> So, this came as a result of reading far too many doujins featuring an Uke!Makoto and wanting to write a werewolf au. I hope you enjoy this silly thing. Beware the OOC! Also this is UnBeta'd (I really need to find one *sighs*) I hope to make this part of a series of one-shots, so let's hope that works out.

The full moon was only a week away. The way Rin was beginning to act was a clear reflection of the impending Change. The redhead was becoming more restless, his words sometimes carrying a bit of a growl and he was behaving more territorial. He would throw harsh glares at anyone who invaded Makoto’s personal space, and made sure to always keep at least one hand on Makoto’s person whenever the boy was close enough to touch. He wanted to stake his claim on the brunette in front of anyone who stared at the boy with covetous eyes, but his human side kept that part at bay. After all, he would most likely get charged with public indecency every time he felt the urge to fuck Makoto, which during this time was very often. There was, however, one person that absolutely made him snap; Haruka. His shoulders would tense and his jaw would clench painfully, his mouth unable to produce anything but low warning growls, whenever Haru was around. 

He understood that Makoto and Haru were friends, he really did, but he still felt an uncontrollable urge to bear his teeth at the raven whenever he got a little too close to Makoto. It was as if his wolf counterpart sensed Haruka as a possible threat to his mate, or as if he was Rin’s rival.

That’s it! That’s what his wolf has been trying to warn him of, Haru also wanted Makoto. The beast stirred, raising its hackles in anger. Rin struggled to tame his ire, his human side trying to rationalize everything. 

“It’s the way he looks at you.” Rin was shocked to find how husky his voice sounded. He turned to face Makoto, who had moments ago been stroking his head. The brunette’s only reply was a soft chuckle.

“You’re reading too much into nothing. Haru only sees me as a friend, like I do him.” Rin’s lip twitched in annoyance. Was he the only one who saw it?

“Well, I still don’t like it.” Rin grumbled petulantly, settling back down on Makoto’s lap. 

“You say the same thing every time the full moon is near.” Makoto resumed stroking the soft red hair of the boy glaring up at him. Rin rolled his eyes, biting his lip to keep the rest of his frustrated thoughts quiet. 

*

Two days later, they were in the exact same position, and Rin was firing off against Haru once more. 

“I just don’t see why he needed to be all over you.” Rin huffed, a scowl adorning his handsome face. 

“He was just showing me how I could improve my sketch, you know I am awful at drawing.” The fact that Makoto’s voice was leveled and calm, pissed Rin off even more.

“Fine, valid answer, but why. Was. He. So. Close?” Rin emphasized each word.

Makoto laughed, running his fingers down Rin’s tense jaw and up to his hairline, “You’re doing it again, Rin.” 

“He pisses me off.” Rin mumbled as Makoto began to scratch a sensitive spot behind his ears. 

“I’ve already told you, I am all yours.” The brunette reassured, cheeks flushing a pretty pink. Rin licked his lips at the sight, his other half pawing at his chest, wanting to get closer to its mate. 

“Damn right.” With that, Rin reached up and dragged Makoto down for a wet kiss. 

*

A day before the full moon, found Rin pacing wildly around Makoto. His once maroon eyes an eerie yellow. 

“He fucking licked your face.” His voice was a deadly whisper, ripples of growls slipping in between his words. Makoto bit his bottom lip, desperately trying to hide his amusement. 

“Technically, he just wiped the rice of my face and then he licked his finger.” Makoto supplied. Furious yellow eyes pined him to the couch with their intense glare.

“You just keep defending everything he does!” Rin sneered, sharp teeth showing. Makoto’s next words were cut off when Rin flung himself next him and crushed their mouths together. Rin’s thoughts were no longer coherent, all he heard was _take_ , _claim_ , _fuck_. Over and over they repeated themselves. In the frenzy of the kiss Rin managed to pin Makoto under him. A gasp left the brunette as he parted his legs, giving Rin ample space to settle between them. 

“Mine.” Rin barked, lips trailing along Makoto’s jaw. He placed a kiss on the smooth, tan skin before moving further down. Makoto’s breath hitched when he felt sharp teeth dig into his neck, pulling at his tender flesh. In mere seconds they were reduced to a naked, sweaty pile of long limbs and heavy breathing. 

“A-ah…” Makoto moaned, arching his back to the rough touch of his lover. Rin ran his hands down the man’s chest, nails applying the right amount of pressure to tear a gasp from the brunette. He would never hurt Makoto, not even when his other half took over. The beast understood that the human was fragile, meant to be protected and not hunted. It was strange how the beast purred in delight at the sight of the human, urging its human counterpart to whisk the boy away, far from prying eyes when in public. Through this mutual understanding, Rin had been able to control himself during the full moon. Rin bent his head lower, pressing it against Makoto’s chest and heard the rapid heartbeat of his lover. He whiffed the air around Makoto’s body and was hit with the powerful smell of arousal, his mouth watered at the intoxicating aroma. With only one day away from the Change, his body was already exhibiting some of his wolf’s characteristics. He could feel that his teeth were elongated, and his senses were becoming hyper-sensitive. 

“Don’t stop.” Makoto’s impatient voice rang beautifully in his ears. “ _Please_.” Rin almost howled in pleasure as the boy under him rocked his hips upward, grinding their bare crotches together. It was too much. With a grunt turned growl, Rin set a furious pace as he rutted against the brunette under him. Being this close to the full moon Rin knew that if he were to penetrate Makoto he could do quite a lot of damage. Perhaps one day, the beast inside certainly hoped so, but not today. 

Makoto cried out in frustration when he realized that Rin wasn’t going to enter him, and after all the trouble he went through. Well, not this time. He was going to have his way today. With a tiny shove at Rin’s shoulders, Makoto struggled to get up. 

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Rin asked, sitting up. Makoto didn’t answer and instead made his way to the floor, crawling to the middle of the living room. Rin’s mouth went dry as he saw what the brunette did next. 

Makoto ignored his infernal embarrassment as he splayed himself in front on Rin. He spread his legs as much he could, leveraging himself on his elbows, and stuck out his butt. Makoto craned his neck in order to get a better look at the redhead behind him. 

“Rin.” Makoto whined, hoping the other would cave so that he wasn’t making a complete fool of himself. 

Rin fixed his gaze on the brunette’s ass, round and taut, a great side effect of all the swimming he did. Something else was there, Rin noted, something round and black, oh _fuck_. It was a butt plug. There nestled in between Makoto’s glorious butt cheeks. 

“Shit…” Rin’s breathing became even more shallow, his heart hammering wildly in his ears. 

“I’m ready, Rin. Please.” Makoto begged, wiggling his ass enticingly. That snapped Rin’s resolve. With a primal snarl, Rin was on Makoto in an instant, callously removing the black toy from Makoto’s entrance. He licked his lips as he spread the boy’s cheeks, revealing a glistening, red hole. The sight alone was enough to drive any man wild. With little preamble, Rin grabbed his own dick and slowly guided it into the boy’s tight opening. Inch by hard inch it went in until Rin’s balls were pressed against Makoto’s ass. The breathy moan the brunette emitted sent delicious tremors down Rin’s spine. He wanted to hear more of those intoxicating sounds. With a firm grip on Makoto hips, Rin began to pull out smoothly, watching with obscene fascination as his cock glided through the furrowed flesh, only to thrust back in brutally. 

It was at this pace that Rin fucked Makoto. With each harsh thrust, Makoto’s knees buckled and chafed against the rough carpet, but he could not care less. Not when Rin hit his prostate again and again, causing his voice to go hoarse from screaming and his back to arch in pleasure. It was quick and messy and wild, nothing like their usual lovemaking. There were no tender kisses or sweet, whispered words. This was simply a raw fuck where each only sought completion. 

A particularly rough thrust catapulted Makoto into climax. His lips formed around a silent scream as his ass clenched around Rin’s dick. Makoto was left breathless, colorful spots dancing in front of his eyes, as he tried to keep himself up as Rin continued to pump in and out of him. Makoto was caught by surprise when sharp teeth dug into his left shoulder.

“R-Rin.” Makoto gasped as he felt Rin’s own release fill his insides, pain mingling in with the pleasure when Rin’s teeth broke into his flesh. Then it happened. What Makoto had been hoping for, had wanted for so long, and had schemed to achieve, happened. The brunette winced as he felt the dick inside him begin to swell, begin to grow impossibly larger, completely sealing Makoto up so none of Rin's come spilled out. Makoto sighed happily as he settled down on the carpet, careful to move slowly so he wouldn’t tug at the knotted cock. 

“Sorry.” Rin whispered, voice hoarse, as he licked away the blood from Makoto’s shoulder and arranged himself on top of the boy. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it would have to do for the next hour or so. 

“You’re a sneaky thing.” Rin murmured, pressing a kiss to the nape of Makoto’s neck. The brunette chuckled, wishing he could turn around so he could return the kiss. 

“If I had been more clever I would have moved this to the bed. Now we’re stuck on the floor.” Makoto sighed. 

“Serves you right for seducing me into this.” Rin smirked as he lazily moved his hips upward. Makoto groaned at the sensation of being impossibly full. 

“At least now,” Makoto paused, catching his breath, “I know what this is like.” 

“And?” The question was meant to sound nonchalant, but Makoto could hear the underlying worry in Rin’s voice. He smiled, his chest aching with joy.

“I like it. Being close to Rin make me happy.” Makoto said. Rin swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat and pressed another kiss to the boy’s neck. He’d shared every part of himself with Makoto except this one. He’d always had a hidden fear that he would hurt Makoto, or that the boy would grow frightened of this experience and decide that he didn’t want Rin as his lover. Now he knew that his fears had been unfounded because Makoto truly accepted every single part of him. 

Makoto yawned as drowsiness began to overtake him. He wasn’t very comfortable with Rin’s solid figure on top of him, but the warm body did make him feel safe and content. He folded his arms under the side of his head and smiled as he heard Rin emit a loud yawn of his own. Reveling in this new stage of their relationship, Makoto closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he remembered something. 

“We’re taking Haru out to eat this weekend.” Makoto mumbled, stifling another yawn. He gasped when Rin moved suddenly. 

“What? Why?” Rin scowled, he was just about to fall asleep when Makoto had to mention _his_ name.

“No special reason, I just owe him a lot of mackerel, and he really likes the one they sell at that place we went to last time. I don’t really remember the name.” Makoto rambled sleepily. Rin was wide awake now.

“Why do you owe him?” Rin asked but received no response. “Makoto?” He tried again, attempting to make his voice sound menacing. All he received in response was the soft, rhythmic breathing of the brunette who had fallen asleep. Rin huffed in annoyance at being left out in the dark, but decided to ask Makoto again once he was awake. He had his ways of persuading the boy to talk, or scream, whichever he preferred.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment if time allows.


End file.
